staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5182 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5182); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5183 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5183); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Małe dranie; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Wielka Piramida, odc. 45 (The Great Pyramid, ep. 45); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i szkolne przedstawienie, odc. 65 (Horrid Henry and the School Play); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Laboratorium europejskie - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ssaków - Zwycięzcy cz. 1 (The life of mammals-A winning design); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Plebania - odc. 1554; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1943 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2046; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Laskowik i Malicki w Opolu; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Siedem ostatnich słów ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5184 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5184); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5185 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5185); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1555; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1944 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2047; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i magiczne kichnięcie, odc. 7 (Rupert’s Cheeky Sneeze); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Korek, odc. 13 (Traffic jam, ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Maroka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Anna Przybylska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Andrzej Grabowski, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Wallander - odc. 1/3 - Fałszywy trop (ep. 1/3 - Sidetracked); film kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Szwecja, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Philip Martin; wyk.:Kenneth Branagh, Sarah Smart, Sadie Shimmin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Bracia i siostry - odc. 12 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 12, Sexual Politics); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Notacje - Bogusław Stworzyński. Dar profesora Ihyavolena; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 TELEZAKUPY 02:20 Defekt - odc. 3/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Defekt - odc. 4/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 MASH - odc. 100/225 (MASH (s. V, U - 803)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 25/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 32 - Na granicy życia; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie, zaproszenie do programu - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Małgorzata Ostrowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1780; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Stąd wyjdzie iskra; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 47 - Jaki ojciec, taki syn; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - kulisy (5); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (5); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 473 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 770; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 26/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/63; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 48 - Terroryzm na mikroskalę; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 73 - Chuligan; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 474 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Barwy życia - odc. 7"Stwardnienie rozsiane"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 M jak miłość - odc. 771; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Nierozłączni (World’s Oldest Conjoined Twins); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Najdłuższy bieg (The Long Run); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2000); reż.:Jean Stewart; wyk.:Armin Mueller-Stahl, Nthati Moshesh; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 07 zgłoś się - odc. 16/21 - Morderca działa nocą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Wiedźmin - odc. 7/13 Dolina Kwiatów; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Nierozłączni (World’s Oldest Conjoined Twins); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Księżniczka łabędzi: Skarb czarnoksiężnika - film animowany, USA 1998 08.50 Świat według Kiepskich (76, 77) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (75, 76) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (213) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (188) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami (88) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie 3 (66, 67) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (214) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (91) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Nieobliczalny - film sensacyjny, USA/Rumunia 2006 22.05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (156, 157) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Po północy - film kryminalny, USA 1991 02.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (144) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (29, 30) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (145) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Usta, usta 2 (7) - serial komediowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Top Model. Zostań modelką - reality show 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.20 Telesklep 02.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.40 Nie z tego świata (7) - serial fantasy 04.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 05.05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17.00 Kronika - flesz 17.05 Na rynku pracy 17.15 Kontrapunkt - studio dokumentu i reportażu 18.00 Mały rynek 18.10 MOPS - mosty pomocy 18.20 Na rynku pracy 18.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 Magazyn akademicki 19.20 Na rynku pracy 19.30 Światowiec 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:08 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.02 Mały rynek 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Zwycięzcy nie umierają - opowieść o Księdzu Jerzym; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:49 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:34 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:44 Newsroom - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO 03:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:25 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO TV 4 4:55 VIP - program kulturalny 5:15 Lalola - odc. 126, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 34, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 34, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 29, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 45, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 35, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 2, serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 30, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 46, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 35, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 16, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 15, USA, Kanada 2006 22:00 Pewnego razu w Chinach 3 - dramat sensacyjny, Hongkong 1993 0:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 16, USA, Kanada 2006 1:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:20 VIP - program kulturalny 3:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Pierogi ruskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 753; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1545; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 13:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 40; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 249; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 22* - Kwiaty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Doda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Filmówka - Potem był 68 rok - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1545; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Lot lisa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 43 - Konkurs tańca; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 37 - Krew; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 38 - Cmentarz; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (16); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 7/18* - Córka źle strzeżona; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (57) - Tabu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Lot lisa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1545; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO 03:50 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Doręczyciel - odc. 7/14* - Kameleon; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Jacek i Andrzej Zielińscy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 4/13; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Bajkowa TVS 07.50 Zumba z fitness center 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Pasión Morena (34) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 11.55 Muzyczny poranek 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (35) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Zumba z fitness center 18.20 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Najzabawniejsze video świata 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 21.00 Uliczny gladiator - film fab. prod. USA,1995 23.00 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyka w TVS